Charlie Returns
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Guile vows to find Charlie. but first he's been giving a mission to team with Chun Li shut down Shadaloo. Well he be able to find his long lost friend or will he have to accept that he's gone
1. New Orders

**Charlie Returns**

**Chapter 1: New Orders**

"I'm going to find him!" yelled Guile as he slammed his fist on the Colonel's desk. The Colonel sighed while pressing his hands together then closed his eyes.

"Listen major, I know that he was your best friend but you need to move on and accept the fact that he is gone."

"You sent out a search team to recover his body at the base but all you found were his dog tags" said Guile.

The Colonel opened his eyes "Finding his dog tags should've been enough proof that he's gone."

Guile slammed his fist down. "That proves nothing! He may still be alive out there and I won't give up until I see his body. I'm going to search for him!"

The Colonel stood up from his desk. "No you won't! I have new orders for you. You must head to China tonight. You will be teaming with the Interpol agent Chun Li. The two of you will bust the Shadaloo smuggling. Perhaps you'll get some degree of revenge on this mission.

Guile sighed "Fine, I will carry out this mission. As soon as this is over, I'm resigning."

Guile left headquarters and drove to his apartment. As he was driving he started to think about the day he and Charlie first met. His second memory was of Charlie teaching him how to use the sonic boom. After the flash back had ended, Guile came back to his senses.

"Charlie, I know you're still alive and I will find you if even it's the last thing I do."

A few minutes later, Guile had returned home and started packing his suitcase. His wife Julia and daughter Amy looked on as he continued packing.

"Guile where are you going?" she asked.

"I've been giving a new assignment, I must team with Interpol to take down Shadaloo. I must leave for China tonight. I hate to leave you now but orders are orders."

Julia walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "When do you think you'll be back?"

Guile shook his head "I don't know, but I can't return until I complete this mission. No matter what it takes, I promise I will return in one piece."

Julia started to get tears in her eyes "Just be careful all right? Every time you go on these missions I always worry about you."

Guile caught her in an embrace then kissed her. "Don't be worried, I'll be fine. Be strong for me."

He walked over to his daughter Amy then gave her a hug. Amy began to cry in her father's arms.

"Amy, I need you to be strong for your mother. Can you do that for me?"

Amy nodded "Yes.. I will daddy."

Guile kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Now I have to go. I love you both."

"We love you too" said Julia and Amy.

Guile got back into his car then drove to the airport. He vowed that he would return to his wife and daughter in one piece but first, he must take his revenge on Shadaloo.


	2. Alittle Disturbance

**Chapter 2: A little disturbance**

Meanwhile in Shanghai China, a group of thugs started firing guns in a local restaurant. The customers began to panic as they aimed their guns at them and the cashier. The leader of thugs started to grin at the cashier.

"All right this is raid! Give us all the money in that register and no one gets hurt!"

The cashier nervously opened the register and he began to fill the bag with the money. Once the bag was full, he handed it to the thug. They were about to leave the restaurant until someone had called out to them.

"Hey give back the money now before we pulverize you!"

The Thugs turned around and saw the two boys calling out to them. The two boys were none other than the Lee brothers Yun and Yang. The thugs looked at each other then started laughing at them.

Yun and Yang got irritated "Hey what's so damn funny?"

"You're just a couple of kids. Do you really think can stand up to us?" said the leader.

"Damn straight we can!" said Yang.

Yun cracked his knuckles "We're not going to ask you again. Give the money back or else!"

"Little smartass punks! Boys teach them what happens when people try to mess with us!"

Four of the thugs moved into to attack Yun and Yang. They were armed with switchblades and lead pipes. The first two moved in and tried to attack the brothers but they were easily defeated. Following their defeat the next two thugs stepped in and Yun and Yang took them out too.

"Is that the best you guys can do?" said Yun.

"Yeah seriously, we easily took down your thugs" said Yang.

The thug started aim his gun at them. "Well then boys, if you think you can take me then come and get it.

Yun and Yang dashed towards him and dodged his bullets. When they got towards him, they attacked him at the same time. Yun hit him at the top while Yang hit him below. The thug couldn't withstand the beating they were giving him and eventually he was knocked out. The people that witnessed Yun and Yang take down the thugs started to clap and cheer them on. All of sudden the owner of the store which was Gen came out.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

"Grandfather! These thugs came in here and tried to rob our restaurant" said Yang.

"That's right, but we took them and saved the day. You can ask everyone here." said Yun.

Gen smiled "I see, good job boys."

"Hey grandfather you should probably call Chun Li so she can come here and take them down town."

Gen nodded "Ok I'll do that. You two tie them up so they can't get away."


	3. Chun Li

**Chapter 3: Chun Li**

Chun Li was on her lunch break so she decided to visit her father's grave. Before her father left, he told her to live her life as a normal woman. Now that he was killed at the hands of Bison, Chun Li has vowed she would avenge her father at any cost. She bought new flowers and some incense to place in front of the tombstone. After she lit it, she prayed for her father. Suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Father, I know if you were here now, you wouldn't approve of me joining Interpol. I had to join it's the only way for me to avenge you. When Bison is defeated the nightmares will end and you can live in peace."

Suddenly the phone in Chun Li's bag began to rung. She wiped the tear from her eye then picked up.

"Hello….Yes this is Chun Li….what....Ok I'm on my way!"

Chun Li hopped into her car and drove to the restaurant. When she arrived Yun and Yang were standing outside and grinning.

"Hey Aunt Chun Li how's it going?" they said.

"Yun, Yang, Is everyone ok in there?" she asked.

They laughed "Yup, It was us who took down the thugs. We also tied them up for you."

Chun Li smiled "Great work boys. Ok now help me get them into the car and I'll take them to the station."

When Yun and Yang turned around, they saw that the thugs got free and started escaping. Chun Li saw them running and chased after them. When she got close enough she used one of her special moves.

"SPINING BIRD KICK!" she yelled as she knocked them down. The ones that got back up, she hit them with her fast kicks. Once again the thugs were knocked out giving Chun Li the opportunity to put them in the car. A few minutes later, she arrived back to the station and reported to her superior.

"Good work Chun Li, we've been after these thugs for awhile now."

"You have? Do you have any idea who they work for?" she asked.

The Warren nodded "Yes, they work for Shadaloo."

Chun Li's widened "Shadaloo!"

"Yes, we are beginning our process to bring them down. We will also receiving aid from the special U.S. military forces. One of their agents will be here shortly and you will be working with him. His name is Guile."

Chun Li smiled "Guile is coming here? He's helped us a lot in the past. I'll go meet him at the airport now."

The Warren nodded "Ok, and I wish the both of you good luck on this mission."

Chun Li made her way to the airport and found that Guile had just arrived. She ran over and greeted him.

"Guile it's great to work with you again."

Guile nodded and smiled "Well the feeling is mutual Chun Li. So are you ready to take down Shadaloo and get our revenge?"

Chun Li nodded "Of course, it's time to put an end to that damned organization."

The two of them got into her car and drove to Shadaloo. As they drove away, there was a man dressed in an over coat with a hood hiding his head watching them leave. Who is this man? Is he a friend or a foe?


	4. Bison returns

**Chapter 4: Bison returns**

In the new underground base of Shadaloo, Balrog was sitting on Bison's old throne. After Bison was destroyed in the last base, Balrog took it upon himself to lead Shadaloo.

"Ha ha ha now Shadaloo is under my control."

"Sorry, but who may I ask put you in charge?" asked a voice.

Balrog stood up from the chair and looked around. "All right if you have a set of balls, come out here and face me."

Vega stepped out of the shadows and had a stare down with Balrog.

"Well well well the freak finally shows his face. Well shows his mask at least."

Vega flashed his claw. "Bison might have passed, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow Shadaloo to fall under the command of a hideous beast like you."

Balrog slammed his fist together "Well if you think you can take me, then come and try! I'm gonna cave that mask into your face!"

"Neither one of you will take over Shadaloo as long as I am still in commission!" said a distant voice.

Bison revealed to his two henchmen that he was alive. After they saw their master approaching them, they knelt down before him.

"Master Bison, we thought you were killed" said Vega.

Bison walked over to his chair and sat down. "Fool, did you really think that explosion would be enough to destroy me! My body might be destroyed but my soul is eternal!"

Vega laughed "Well I guess I should've known that. Since you have returned, there's something I must bring to your attention."

"Is that so? What do you have to report?" asked Bison.

"Interpol has arrested two of our thugs earlier today" replied Vega.

Bison slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "Damn that meddlesome Interpol! Which one of the agents apprehended them?"

Vega closed his eyes "That's easy. One of our old enemies… Chun Li."

Bison started laughing "All Chun Li, the daughter of Xiang. Surely she will come seeking revenge. I welcome her to try!"

"She's not the only one who's coming after us" said Balrog.

Bison faced Balrog "Oh and who's the other fool that dares to stand in our way."

"It's the U.S. Special Forces…Commander Guile.

Once again Bison started laughing "Guile, surely he remembers what happened to his friend Lt. Charlie Nash. He will fall to my psycho power as well. Make preparations for them to come. If you kill them then it will prove that their vengeance wasn't strong enough."

"Yes Master Bison, It's about time I pummeled some jackasses to the ground" said Balrog.

Vega took his mask off. "Well since you're going to "pummel" someone then you can take the U.S commander. Leave the lovely Chun Li to me."

Balrog pounded his fist together "Yeah whatever, I'm gonna break his face then his ribs."

Following Bison's orders, they headed to the front of the base.


	5. First Battle

**Chapter 5: First battle**

Guile and Chun Li were making their way to the new Shadaloo base. As Guile was driving, he once again had another flash back of him and Charlie training together. In the flash back, Guile was leaning how to use the Sonic Boom and Charlie looked on as he tried. Next vision, Guile had pulled off and Charlie walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Guile, Guile! We're almost there." yelled Chun Li.

Guile snapped out of it "Huh, Oh yeah thanks."

"Are you ok? You look a little out of it." she asked.

Guile nodded "Yeah I'm fine. I was just having a flash back of Charlie teaching me his moves."

"I see, you two must have been really close when you were kids" she replied.

Guile sighed "Yeah we were. I still believe he's alive out there some where but I will still make Bison pay for his crimes."

Chun Li nodded "Yes, Bison must die. It's the only way my father's soul can rest in peace."

After a few more minutes the two had finally arrived. Some of Bison's masked terrorists were outside and aiming their guns at them. Not feeling intimidated, Chun Li and Guile ran towards them.

"SONIC BOOM!" yelled Guile.

"KIKOUKEN!" yelled Chun Li.

Their fireballs disarmed the gunmen then Chun Li moved in and attacked a couple of them.

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!" she yelled as she took out three or four of them.

Guile didn't want Chun Li took take all the glory so he ran forward and attacked some of them.

"FLASH KICK!" he yelled as he shot a projectile from his foot and knocked out the remaining ones.

When the terrorist were defeated, Chun Li and Guile moved in towards the base. As they got closer, Vega and Balrog began to block their path.

"Sorry but this is where you two die!" said Vega.

"We're gonna beat you chumps to a bloody pulp!" said Balrog.

Chun Li got into her stance "Sorry to disappoint you boys but you won't be killing anyone."

"After we take you two down, Bison is next!" said Guile.

Vega and Balrog ran towards them and tried to attack them first. Vega tried to slash Chun Li with his claw but she was able to dodge it. Guile dodged Balrog's punches and roundhouse kicked him.

"Now you made me mad chump!" he yelled as he tried to hit Guile again. He jumped up and hit Guile in the face. Guile lifted his head up and wiped the blood from his lip then swoop kicked him. With Balrog on the ground, he was able to plan his next technique.

"FLASH KICK!" he yelled as he shot a projectile from his foot and hit Balrog with it. The attack launched Balrog in the air. Before he dropped to the ground, Guile planned one last attack.

"SONIC BOOM!" he yelled as the blast knocked Balrog out.

Chun Li continued to dodge Vega's claw and she hit him repeatedly with her fast kicks. Her kicks caused Vega's mask to shatter and made him enraged.

"How dare you ruin my face! Now you die!" he yelled.

Vega charged towards him and tried to attack her again but his rage left himself open for another attack.

"KIKOUKEN!" she yelled as she shot a fireball at him.

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!" she yelled as she hit Vega repeatedly in the face and knocked him out. Bison two henchmen were defeated and now only one man remained….Bison.


	6. Battle with Bison

**Chapter 6: Battle with Bison **

Following the defeat of Balrog and Vega, Bison flew out of the base and levitated towards Guile and Chun Li. The sight of him made both of them enraged but Bison simply laughed at them.

"So Interpol and the Special Forces have teamed once again. Your efforts will be futile against my Psycho Power."

"Ok Bison our revenge is long overdue and today is the day we make you pay!" said Guile.

Chun Li looked up at Bison. "The pain and suffering you brought me will end today. After we defeat you, my father can rest in peace!"

Bison started laughing and he landed on the ground. "Like Commander Nash and Officer Xiang before you, you will meet death at my hands."

Guile and Chun Li got into their stances "Well come and get it Bison! You soon see that our vengeance is stronger!"

Bison shot one of his psycho fireballs at them but they dodged it. They ran towards him and tried to attack him together. He teleported then kicked Guile. Chun Li ran towards him and tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and tossed her aside.

"What's wrong? I thought your vengeance was strong. If you want to avenge your love ones then you have to do better than that?"

"Oh yeah then how about this! SONIC BOOM!" yelled Guile as he shot his fireball at Bison. Bison took the blast but he quickly recovered and teleported. He appeared behind Guile and didn't give him time to react.

"Impressive but not good enough!" he said.

Guile tried to punch Bison but he blocked it and punched him the gut and again in the face. Chun Li ran towards Bison and started to kick him repeated. Bison tried to defend and block her attacks but he end up taking the blows. Chun Li had knocked him down for the moment.

"Well Bison I guess your Psycho Power isn't all that cracked up as you claim it to be."

Bison eyes flashed purple "You think this over! You're wrong!"

He shot Chun Li with a fireball and knocked her back. He flew towards her and exchanged punches and kicks with her. Chun Li did her best to fend off his attacks but Bison proved to be too strong for her.

"Like your father before you. You are pathetic!" he said.

He attacked her four more times then he prepared for his next attack.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" he yelled as he hit Chun Li with his most powerful. She screamed in agony as Bison knocked her out. He moved in and tried to finish her off but he was hit by Guile from behind.


	7. Charlie

**Chapter 7: Charlie's Alive**

Chun Li was knocked out but before Bison could finish her, Guile hit Bison form behind with his Sonic Boom. With a grin on his face, Bison turned around and faced Guile.

"Well Commander Guile it looks like only you remain."

Guile got back into his stance "That's right and I'm gonna kick your ass all over the cliff!"

Guile ran towards Bison and exchanged blows with him. Bison laughed as he continued to dodge him. He fist began to flash purple and with enough force he hit Guile in the gut. Guile dropped to his knees and started to spit out blood. Bison followed up on his attacks and grabbed Guile by the throat. He raised him high and began laughing manically.

"Just like your friend before you. I held him in this very same position just before I took his life. Now you will suffer the same fate as him."

Bison threw Guile across the field and prepared to use his Psycho Crusher on him. "SONIC BOOM!" yelled someone as they shot a blast at Bison and temporarily subdued him. His attacker was revealed to be the man dressed in an over coat. The man who hid his identity walked over to Guile and extended his hand to him. Guile slowly reached for the man's arm and took it. The man helped Guile back to his feet.

"Hey Guile, it's good to see you again my friend."

Guile eyes began to widen after he heard him speak. "Charlie is that you?"

The man removed his over coat and reveal that he was indeed Charlie. Guile couldn't believe that his best friend whom he thought was missing was now standing next to him.

"Charlie I knew you were still alive!" said Guile.

"We can enjoy are reunion later first we have to put an end to Bison and his damned organization."

Bison quickly got back up and faced Guile and Charlie. When he saw Charlie he was enraged.

"You, I thought I killed you!"

Charlie smirked "Well it looks like you're Psycho Power failed you Bison. I'm still here and now my best friend and I are going to take you out down together!"

Bison removed his cape "Very well. This time I will kill you both!"

Guile and Charlie ran towards Bison and attacked him together. Charlie's Sonic Boom had weakened the evil dictator because his attacks were starting to hurt him.

"SUMMER SAULT!" yelled Charlie as he back flipped and hit Bison with his attack.

"FLASH KICK!" yelled Guile as he followed Charlie's example and hit Bison again.

Then both of them powered up their arms and prepared their final attacks.

"SONIC BOOM!" they yelled as the two fireballs combined together and hit Bison. The Blast was too powerful for Bison to withstand and it destroyed his third body. Guile and Charlie stood triumphant as the evil dictator was defeated once again.


	8. New Beginning

**Chapter 8: New Beginning.**

Chun Li woke up and saw Guile standing over her.

"Guile, what happened? Did you beat Bison?"

Guile smiled and nodded "Yeah he's gone, but I didn't defeat him alone. As you can see I had help."

Chun Li looked up and saw Charlie smiling back at her. When she saw him, she also smiled.

"Commander Charlie I am relived to see that you're alive."

Guile took off Charlie's dog tags "Hey Charlie I have something that belongs to you."

Charlie caught the dog tags after Guile threw them. "Thank you for taking care of them for me. We have to destroy the base before we leave. Get into my jet and I'll destroy it from there!"

The three of them entered Charlie's jet. Charlie sat in the pilot's seat and locked on to the base. When he had a clear shot, he fired the missile and blew the base up. Once they were finished, they took off in the jet.

"Hey Charlie, where have you been all this time? The Special Forces sent a search team to find you but only find your dog tags."

Charlie looked back at Guile "When you and Chun Li left the base, Bison and fought for one last time. During the battle I was wounded but I was able to defeat Bison and I witnessed his soul leave his body. Before the base was destroyed I was able to escape. I found a near by village in Thailand and collapsed their. When I regain consciousness, they had revealed that I was in a coma for one year. So I spent my time healing my injuries. When I saw you and Chun Li heading back to Thailand to finish off Shadaloo, I decided to come out of hiding and help you."

Guile smiled "Well you sure made one hell of an entrance and I'm going to enjoy the look on the Colonel's face when we show him you're still alive."

Charlie started laughing. "Yeah I'm seeing it myself."

They dropped Chun Li off back in China. She visited her father's grave site once again.

"Father, he's finally gone. Now you can rest in peace. I will also honor your memory by leaving Interpol and living my life as normal woman."

Making good on her vow, she retired from Interpol and lived life like a normal woman. She also sparred with her nephews Yun and Yang from time to time. Back in America, Guile returned to headquarters and revealed to the Colonel that his mission was a success. When Charlie walked in the room the Colonel looked like he saw a ghost. Guile had thought of resigning but after Charlie returning, he decided too stick around for a little longer.

As a reward for destroying Shadaloo, Guile and Charlie had earned a week's vacation. Guile returned home and revealed to his wife and daughter that he made it back in one peace. He had also shown them that he found Charlie. Sometime later, Guile's wife made them a celebration dinner and Charlie came with his fiancé. Now that Charlie had returned, Guile was relieved that he could enjoy his life with his family and his best friend.


End file.
